


Запах озона по весне

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: DMC: reverse AU [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: У демонов очень обострён нюх. Триш чувствует запахи ночной свежести, лесного ветра, текущей воды и чистого озона и сходит с ума от них (от их обладательницы).P.S.: Написано на #DMCfemslashWeek2020 на тему "запах".
Relationships: Nevan/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC: reverse AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831465
Kudos: 2





	Запах озона по весне

**Author's Note:**

> Наверное, я поступаю очень нагло, выпуская на это мероприятие фанфик по фанфику, однако мне никто не запрещал этого делать, а сделать это я хотела уже давно, просто не было как такового повода (да и четко сформулированной идеи), а эта тема дала мне мысль. Так что приношу свои благодарности.

Обычно люди опираются на зрение. В этом нет ничего удивительное, поскольку этот орган чувств у них развит наиболее хорошо и дает примерно девяносто процентов информации об окружающем мире. У демонов немного не так. Да, для многих зрение всё ещё является важной частью мироощущения, однако куда важнее обоняние. Это обусловлено средой их существования: во многих участках Ада практически нет света, так что зрение там бесполезно. К тому же существуют хищники, способные стать невидимыми. Зато скрыть свой запах практически невозможно.

С недавнего времени Триш стал окружать невероятно вкусный запах грозы. Тот самый, что обволакивал землю в майские ночи, когда дождь либо прервался от усталости, либо прекратился вовсе до лучших времён. Это была смесь ночной свежести, лесного ветра, текущей воды и чистого озона, от которого слегка кружилась голова, но от которого было невозможно оторваться. Это был чудесный, волнительный, притягательный запах, что порождал в охотнице жажду. Каждый раз, когда она начинала ощущать его, демоница позволяла себе чуть задержаться и вдохнуть его полной грудью со всей присущей её нескромной персоне жадности, а уж потом она возвращала на лицо привычное наглое и самодовольное выражение, чтобы никто не мог догадаться о её зависимости. Особенно та, кто испускала этот волнительный аромат.

Неван, а это была именно эта невыносимая персона, прекрасно видела расширенные ноздри у Триш, но предпочитала просто игнорировать этот факт. И даже во время взаимных перебранок не смела заикнуться о том, что её _обнюхивала_ какая-то пустышка. Возможно, это унижало её чересчур завышенное достоинство. 

А Триш просто завидовала, да! Сама она пахла непомерно скучно и пресно — _искусственно_ , о чем не раз намекала ей ведьма. Триш пахла теплом, камнем и заряженной энергией — это далеко не такая потрясающая смесь. Да что уж там, люди даже не ощущают таких ароматов! К тому же, её запах оставался статичным всегда и сливался с окружением, и это помогало при работе — она была буквально невидимой для некоторых демонов. Сделал ли Мундус так нарочно для каких-то своих далеко идущих планов, или же так получилось случайно, можно было только гадать. 

Но у Неван запах менялся в зависимости от её духовного расположения: когда она была добра и ласкова (видела своего хозяина и пыталась расположить его к себе), в её аромате усиливались нежные лесные нотки; когда она была спокойна (Триш иногда доводилось заставать её в одиночестве благодаря собственной незаметности), от неё исходил запах спокойного потока воды, ласкающей свежести; а когда была взволнована или даже злилась (в момент их спора), озон заполнял комнату настолько сильно, что даже люди могли чувствовать его и предвидеть бурю. 

Наверное, охотница была совсем безумной, потому что именно резкий запах озона вызывал мурашки между лопаток, и именно из-за него приходилось сдерживать, не давать просочиться даже одной нотке утробного урчания. Нельзя было допустить того, чтобы это самовлюблённая наглая грубиянка даже заподозрила то, что она вызывает в охотнице такую бурную реакцию.

Что скажет ведьма, когда поймет, что искусственная с таким пресным запахом посмела допустить в своём сознании мысль о том, чтобы заполучить её запах _~~её саму~~_? Должно быть, началась бы драка.

И, если честно, Триш сомневалась в своих шансах на ~~победу~~ выживание при таком исходе. Потому что само желание «фальшивки» уничтожит её достоинство, если будет произнесено вслух.

Поэтому Триш осторожно вдыхает этот чарующий аромат и едва ли не скулит от отчаяния. Потому что она демоница: она жаждет подчинить сокровище — Неван — себе и спрятать от всего мира. И в особенности от хозяина, которому она смеет выказывать своё расположение (пускай, тот и не чувствует этого своим человеческим носом).

Постепенно Триш набирается смелости и решает заявить о себе, и будь что будет! Однако именно в этот день события решают закрутиться так быстро, и они все на взводе, а демоницы опять ругаются, и охотница в плохом расположении духа решает сохранить своё признание до лучшего времени. Это не так страшно — привычно. Она скажет в следующий раз!

Но следующего раза не будет — Триш нервно смотрит на блестящий фиолетовый корпус гитары, находящейся на подушке рядом с её возвратившимся полноправным владельцем, и может только _вспоминать_ любимый запах озона по весне. Что же, это должно было произойти. Охотница улыбается, пьёт, смеётся над глупыми шутками Данте — делает всё, чтобы не смотреть на демоническое оружие, но то и дело проваливает свою миссию.


End file.
